User talk:Calancia
Hi, Calancia! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Navigator Lucy page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 01:58, May 17, 2009 Re: Your Articles Please try to beef up your articles, please. They are seriously lacking in content and may be deleted. A proper article should have an infobox (a template giving basic information about the article's subject), section to organize different aspcts of the article's subject (e.g., History, Involvement, Trivia, etc.), lots of , a few good images, and categories. For an example of an excellent article, see United States of Antarctica. For more examples, check out the articles in Category:Glorious Articles. If you need any help, ask me or any of the other administrators. Remember to follow the COC at all times! Thank you, and welcome to this wiki! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template''' 03:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Danger of Article Deletion Hello, Calancia! Articles such as Voyager and Navigator Lucy are in big danger of being deleted. Captain Ironhook has already been deleted. If they don't get boosted to a MQA between a week, they will be deleted. Reply back. -- 'Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 16:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC)